Portable entertainment devices including computer tablets, ebook readers, and smart phones are becoming increasingly popular and are now routinely carried to provide entertainment while traveling. In addition to portable entertainment devices, vehicle integrated entertainment devices are likewise becoming increasingly popular.
Conventionally, vehicle integrated entertainment devices also referred to as rear seat entertainment systems are mounted inside the back of a vehicle headrest. This requires expensive replacement headrests that are specifically manufactured for mounting a monitor within the headrest or requires the modification of the headrest so that a monitor may be fitted within the headrest. Because of this, there has been an increasing desire to mount, attached, or otherwise secure rear seat entertainment systems to the headrest posts of the vehicle seat to avoid having to purchase expensive replacement headrests or having to modify an existing headrest.
In an attempt to fulfill this desire, numerous devices have been employed that attached rear seat entertainment systems to headrest posts. While these devices heretofore meet their respective objectives and requirements, they have many drawbacks. The drawbacks include interfering with the operation of the headrest and an unattractive appearance. A further drawback is found in the non-standardized spacing between headrest posts, vehicle seat thickness, and headrest post placement between various vehicles across the same and different vehicle manufactures.
In addition to overcoming these drawbacks, there is an additional desire to be able to removably mount or secure a portable entertainment device to a vehicle seat for hands free operation.